gintamafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Hijikata Toushirou
Hijikata Toushirou (土方 十四 郎, Hijikata Tōshirō) est l'un des trois fondateurs du Shinsengumi(avec Kondo Isao et Okita Sougo ) Il est présenté comme le cerveau du Shinsengumi et comme un démoniaque vice-commandant infligeant ainsi la crainte à ses ennemis et subordonnés. Il est le créateur du ''Kyokuchuu Hatto (code des guerriers) et veille sérieusement au respect de ce code. Histoire thumb|left|Hijitaka après avoir tué les brigands.Il est le fils illégitime d'une famille de riches fermiers. Son demi-frère aîné, Tamegorou, s'occupa de lui lorsque ses parents moururent. Mais un jour, il y eut un grand incendie dans le village quand il avait 11 ans. Des brigands en ont profité pour s'introduire dans la maison et les attaquer. Mais Tamegorou le protégea, allant jusqu'à perdre ses yeux. Face à ce spectacle effroyable, Toushirou fut aveuglé par la fureur et attaqua tous les brigands, sous les regards effarés de sa famille. C'est ainsi qu'on l'appela "L'Épineux". Les membres d'autres dojos contre qui il avait déjà lutté on décidé de faire équipe pour le combattre, Hijikata combattu, mais n'eut aucune chance contre eux. Kondō Isao, qui l'observait, lui a proposé de le ramener à son dojo. Dans le Dojo, Toushirou rencontra la sœurs d'Okita Sougo, celui-ci détestait Toushirou, car il obtenait l'attention de Kondō Isao et d'Okita Mitsuba. Avant d'aller à Edo avec Kondo Isao et Okita Sougo, Okita Mitsuba lui avoua ses sentiments, mais il l'a rejetée, estimant qu'avec la vie qu'il vivait, il ne serait pas en mesure de lui fournir le bonheur qu'elle souhaitait. Il est retourné à la maison de son frère pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, et eu un dernier dîner avec lui. Toushirou refusait de lui parler, mais Tamegorou lui demandait de lui envoyer régulièrement des lettres. Dans Edo, Hijikata rencontra de nouveaux amis et continuera à se renforcer en tant que membre de ce qui allait devenir la Shinsengumi. Il devient plus tard le Vice-commandant, Okita Sougo essaie souvent de le tuer pour prendre sa place. Apparence Toushirou apparaît comme un très bel homme. Il a les cheveux noirs/verts foncés, porte une frange en "V" et a des yeux bleus. Il fait 177 cm et 71 kg. Il porte la tenue de haut-gradé du Shinsengumi. Il peut aussi être vu en train de porter des lunettes de soleil, un bandeau rouge sur le front, un t-shirt rouge avec un col en V et un blouson en jean bleu sans manche ainsi que des mitaines noirs lorsque sa personnalité d'Otaku se manifeste. Lorsqu'il est en civil il peut être aperçu avec un Yukata noir. Il est rarement vu sans une cigarette au coin des lèvres. Personnalité Hijikata Toushiro est un personnage réservé, distant et fier. Il est aussi excessivement colérique et se met facilement en rogne. Même s'il se montre toujours excessif dans ses propos et ses attitudes il demeure un homme juste et profondément bon. Sous ses allures de policier intrépide et intimidant il souffre de quelques phobies comme les fantômes ou bien encore les dentistes. Il ne s'intéresse ni aux femmes, ni aux sorties ou aux festivités quelconque prenant son rôle de vice-commandant très à cœur. Il est l'auteur du ''Kyokuchuu Hatto (''code des guerriers) qui constitue un ensemble de 46 articles qu'un officier du Shinsengumi se doit de respecter, la violation d'un de ces articles peut entraîner le risque de devoir se faire seppuku (rituel de suicide d'un samouraï qui consiste à s'éventrer avec son sabre). Il ajoutera un dernier article lors de l'arc de l'adieu au Shinsengumi qui ordonnera ses hommes de vivre quoiqu'il en coûte même s'ils venaient à violer les articles précédents. Il a deux péchés mignons dont il abuse sans aucune modération, ce sont les cigarettes et la mayonnaise, il croit d'ailleurs fermement que tout le monde raffole autant de mayonnaise que lui. Il lui arrive aussi de pleurer devant des films. C'est un homme pudique, qui a beaucoup de mal à exprimer ses sentiments. Il est d'une loyauté sans borne vis-à-vis de ses hommes et du Shinsengumi. Il a été victime d'un dédoublement de personnalité, celui d'un otaku. Une personnalité qui a jailli après avoir eu en sa possession un sabre maudit. C'est un fan de Mario. Familles * Hijikata Tamegoro : Tamegoro est le demi-frère aîné de Toushirou. Son frère le recueillera alors suite aux décès de ses parents. Toushirou le considère presque comme une figure paternelle néanmoins il ne parle jamais de lui. Après qu'un incendie se soit déclaré chez eux et qu'une bande de brigands les attaqua , Toshirou quitta le foyer familial. Avant de quitter Edo en compagnie de Kondo et Okita, il ira voir son frère une dernière fois au bout de plusieurs années, ils souperont ensemble sans s'échanger un seul mot mais son frère lui réclamera de lui envoyer une lettre régulièrement afin de lui donner de ses nouvelles. Toushirou lui enverrait donc une lettre tous les mois mais ces lettres seront blanches, ce qui est finalement à l'image du caractère réservé et pudique de ce dernier, ces lettres auront quelque part pour symbole de lui faire savoir qu'il va bien et qu'il pense toujours à son frère. Tamegoro les attend toujours avec impatience alors même qu'il est aveugle. Toushirou continuera à venir déposer des lettres sur sa tombe même après sa mort. Tamegoro était la seule personne qui ait réellement aimé et pris soin de Toushirou lorsqu'il était enfant. Amis et Alliés * Kondo Isao : Kondo Isao est le supérieur d'Hijikata même si Kondo le traite en réalité d'égal à égal et lui accorde toute sa confiance. Hijikata rencontra Kondo alors qu'il était encore très jeune, ils étaient tous deux issus du même village, avec Okita Sougo. A cet époque Toushiro était un gamin indomptable et bagarreur. Il était seul, méfiant et quelque peu hagard comme un chat de gouttière. Il s'était mis pas mal d'étudiants des dojos alentours sur le dos. Kondo qui l'avait repéré, vint lui tendre une main chaleureuse et lui proposa de venir étudier dans son dojo en lui expliquant que même si sa force brute était impressionante, il ne devait pas se reposer sur ses lauriers mais s'entraîner afin de combattre ses lacunes et devenir meilleur. Au premier abord, Hijikata ne suivait pas ces enseignements mais en réalité il s'exerçait minutieusement au maniement du sabre et reproduisait les enseignements de Kondo. Il rencontra également Okita Sougo ainsi que Mitsuba Sougo dans ce dojo. Fidèle à Kondo, il le suivra lorsque ce dernier partira pour Edo et ensemble ils seront à la tête du Shinsengumi. Hijikata décrira Kondo comme étant l'âme du Shinsengumi. Il est énormément attaché à son commandant et lui voue une loyauté peu commune. * Okita Sougo : Okita Sougo est le subalterne d'Hijikata, il est le capitaine de la première division du Shinsengumi. Hijikata rencontre Sougo lorsqu'il intègre le dojo de Kondo, à cet époque Sougo n'est encore qu'un enfant. Ils sont donc tous les deux issus du même village. Okita Sougo est un petit choyé par sa sœur, il est fort possessif et capricieux, dès lors il n'appréciera pas de voir partager l'attention de sa sœur et de Kondo avec ce nouvel étudiant, s'installe alors entre eux des tensions et une forme de rivalité. Plus tard ils quitteront leur village ensemble sur les traces de Kondo et formeront avec lui le Shinsegumi. Bien qu'Hijikata soit son supérieur et bien qu'il soit craint de tous, Okita Sougo fait exception à la règle et tente sans cesse de le tuer quand il ne tente pas de le mettre tout simplement hors de lui ou d'essayer de voler sa position de vice-commandant. Pourtant ces deux-là sont toujours vu entrain de patrouiller ensemble. On apprendra par la suite que cet acharnement d'Okita provient de la rancune bouillante que Sougo éprouve envers Hijikata. Une rancune qui est liée à sa grande sœur, Mitsuba. Malgré leurs différents, dans le fonds, ils se préoccupent l'un de l'autre et s'accordent une confiance mutuelle. Dans l'arc de Mitsuba, Sougo dira de lui qu'il fait partie de ces amis rares et exceptionnels que l'on ne rencontre peut-être qu'une fois dans une vie. * Yamazaki Sagaru : Il est le chef du service d'espionnage du Shinsengumi et le subalterne d'Hijikata. Hijikata lui confie souvent donc des missions d'infiltration ou d'espionnage. Yamazaki respecte, apprécie et par la même occasion craint beaucoup celui qu'on surnomme le vice-commandant démoniaque. Et pour cause, on voit souvent Hijikata entrain de le réprimander sévèrement et de passer ses nerfs sur lui. Lorsqu'une mission ne se déroule pas comme prévu, il tient souvent Yamazaki pour responsable et lui demande des comptes. Il le ramène aussi à l'ordre et lui somme de s'entraîner quand ce dernier préfère s'amuser à jouer au badminton. * Sakata Gintoki : Gintoki est à la tête des Yorozuyas. Après avoir combattu Kondo, Hijikata part à sa recherche pour venger son commandant, ils s'affronteront alors sur un toit et Gintoki en sortira vainqueur. Hijikata réalisera alors l'importance de ce personnage et le prendra au sérieux. Il se trouve que Gin s'immisce souvent de manière inattendue aux enquêtes d'Hijikata ce qui a le don de lui taper sur les nerfs. Ensemble, ils forment un duo hilarant et ont une bonne synchronisation au combat. Ils font tous les deux mine de ne pas se supporter et s'énervent en la présence l'un de l'autre, pourtant l'ironie veut qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup. En effet ils partagent leur peur des fantômes et des dentistes. Ils vont également manger dans le même restaurant où on leur sert respectivement l'Hijikata spécial, recouvert de mayonnaise et l'Oji Gintoki Don recouvert d'haricots rouges. Bien malgré eux, ils semblent fréquenter les mêmes lieux et apprécier les mêmes choses comme lorsqu'ils se croisent au cinéma et au sauna au même moment. Ils fondent tous les deux en larmes devant un film. Dans l'arc de l'échange d'âme, Hijikata réalisera qu'ils sont tous les deux confrontés à des difficultès similaires au quotidien, tandis qu'Hijikata se fait malmener par Okita, Gin, lui est brutalisés par Kagura et Shinpachi. Néanmoins l'un représente la rigueur et la discipline tandis que l'autre est un fervent partisan de la liberté et de la fainéantise. Malgré leurs chamailleries, ils n'auront cesse de se soutenir mutuellement et de venir en aide l'un à l'autre (l'arc de l'assasinat du shogun, l'arc de l'adieu au shinsengumi, arc de la crise du Shinsengumi entre autre). Avant de quitter Edo après l'arc de l'adieu au Shinsengumi, Hijikata viendra dire au revoir à Gin, ils iront dans leur restaurant habituel et commanderont le plat préféré de l'autre, ainsi Gin avalera l'Hijikata Spécial et Hijikata l'Oji Gintoki Don. Hijikata lui offrira sa réserve de bouteilles d'alcool et ils partageront un éclat de rire ensemble. Gin et Hijikata entretiennent une amitié ambivalente. * Matsudaira Katakuriko : Matsudaira est le préfet d'Edo en charge du Shinsengumi et des autres corps de police de la ville. Il est donc le supérieur d'Hijikata. Il lui confiera donc la protection du Shogun à de nombreuses occasions et le sollicitera pour faire tomber à l'eau les rencards de sa fille, il s'y opposera, considérant cette demande comme étant absurde et pas digne d'une mission a menée par le shinsengumi. Finalement il prendra le parti de la fille de Matsudaira et tentera d'arrêter Matsudaira, Kondo et Okita. Il se fera alors appeler Mayo 13, le guerrier de l'amour. Contre toute attente, Kuriko, la fille de Matsudaira, tombera sous le charme du beau Hijikata et de son action héroïque. Ceci débouchera sur une affaire abracadabrante où Hijikata se fera passer pour le prince d'une planète mayonnaise dans le but de se débarrasser en douceur de Kuriko. * Shimura Shinpachi : le second Yorozuya ainsi que le petit frère d'Otae. Hijikata lui viendra en aide à quelques reprises, n otamment parce qu'il est le frère d'Otae, qu'il considère un peu comme sa belle-sœur en raison de l'amour aveugle que Kondo éprouve pour elle. Ainsi il interviendra dans l'arc Yagyuu pour libérer Otae, il aidera aussi Shinpachi à correspondre avec une jeune fille par le biais de bouteilles jetées à la mer. On découvira lors de cet arc qu'Hijikata est très doué pour correspondre avec des femmes et qu'il détient les mots justes, il sera surnommé par Gin, Kondo et Shinpachi " FollowKata Toushifollow ". Il combattra également aux côtés de Shinpachi et des Yorozuyas de manière générale. Il semble que Shinpachi soit le plus raisonnable des Yorozuyas et Hijikata, le plus sérieux du Shinsengumi, leur entente est donc plutôt cordial. Néanmoins ils s'affronteront dans une compétition lorsque Hijikata est en mode Otaku. Durant l'arc de l'échange d'âme, il dirigera les Yorozuya et se prendra d'affection pour eux, il étendra son amour de la discipline, de l'ordre et son influence sur Shinpachi et les autres. * Kagura : Kagura est le troisième membre des Yorozuya. Hijikata devra faire équipe avec elle dans l'arc Yagyuu, notamment pour l'aider à remplacer l'assiette qu'elle a cassé avant le départ de la compétition. Il lui viendra en aide et la protégera entre autre durant l'arc de l'assassinat du shogun. Il notera aussi qu'elle parvient à tenir tête à Okita. Lorsqu'il agit en otaku, il s'intéresse à son style chinois, la prenant alors pour un cosplay et la photographie alors qu'elle pose timidement en rougissant. Durant l'arc de l'échange d'âme, il dirigera les Yorozuya et se prendra d'affection pour eux, il étendra son amour de la discipline, de l'ordre et son influence sur Kagura et les autres. * Shimura Otae : Du fait que Kondo est devenu le stalkeur attitré d'Otae, Hijikata la considère un peu comme sa belle-sœur et tente d'ailleurs d'empêcher le mariage arrangé de Kondo avec une princesse gorille. Durant l'arc de l'échange d'âme, il tentera de séduire Otae dans la peau de Gin. Comme tous les personnages masculins, il craint Otae et reconnaît sa violence. * Katsura Kotarou: Katsura est à la tête d'une des factions d'une organisation terroriste, joî. Il représente donc à la base l'ennemi du Shinsengumi et donc l'ennemi d'Hijikata. Hijikata et ses hommes poursuivaient sans relâche Katsura qui devait user de nombreuses ruses pour parvenir à chaque fois à leur échapper. Seulement ils finiront par unir leur force pour sauver Kondo et Matsudaira et leur épargner une exécution. Ennemis Les ennemis du Shinsengumi sont ses ennemis, à savoir tous ceux qui font parti du mouvement Jôi. * Itou Kamotarou : C'est un cadre important du Shinsengumi. Il sera absent un long moment à son retour, on décéléra aussitôt la tension palpable qui règne entre Hijikata et lui, Itou déclare qu'il tuera Hijikata et Hijikata lui répond la même chose. Hijikata ne lui fait pas confiance et part confier ses doutes auprès de Kondo mais ce dernier n'est pas méfiant le moins du monde. Ensuite Hijikata sera sous l'emprise d'un sabre maudit qui le met dans une situation des plus délicates, en effet il se fait remarquer notamment par la violation de plusieurs articles du Kyokuchuu Hatto dont il est pourtant lui-même le créateur. Itou profitera de l'emprise de ce sabre pour le discréditer et le faire virer un temps du Shinsengumi. Il manipulera Kondo, son but étant de provoquer un mouvement de rébellion au sein du Shinsengumi et prendre la place de Kondo. Hijikata finira dans un bref moment de lucidité par implorer l'aide de Gin et des Yorozuyas pour empêcher Itou de poursuivre ses manigances. On découvrira qu'Itou s'est lié aux Harusame (les criminels pirates de l'espace) pour se débarrasser d'Hijikata et des autres. Un combat aura lieu et Itou sera trahi par les Harusame. Le Shinsengumi le protégera lors de la trahison des Harusame et Itou regrettera ses mauvaises actions. Il protégera à son tour Hijikata et Kondo. Après le combat, il sera en piteux état et à l'article de la mort. Hijikata souhaitera lui offrir une fin digne et honorable, il sera donc sanctionné selon les lois du Shinsengumi et assassiné des mains d'Hijikata dans un face à face singulier entourés par les hommes du Shinsengumi. * Sasaki Isaburo : Le Mimawarigumi est une autre unité de police en concurrence avec le Shinsengumi. Hijikata tient son chef, Sasaki Isaburo, en horreur. Lors de l'arc épine, Hijikata est chargé de la formation d'assistant d'une nouvelle recrue issu de la famille Sasaki, Tetsunosuke. Ce dernier agit en trouble fait et est incorrigible, Hijikata a bien du mal à le supporter mais lorsqu'il est rabaissé et insulté par Isaburo qui n'est autre que son demi frère, Hijikata prendra sa défense et ira même jusqu'à le sauver alors qu'il est tenu en embuscade par un groupe Joî. Il se retrouvera confronté à plusieurs reprises à Sasaki et ils se livreront alors combat. Les hommes du Shinsengumi livreront bataille contre l'unité du Mimawarigumi lors de l'arc de l'adieu au Shinsengumi. Sasaki et son unité finiront par s'allier au Shinsengumi lors de cet arc, Sasaki protégera Kondo, son frère Tetsunosuke ainsi que Nobume juste avant de mourir. Les survivants du Mimawarigumi suivront Kondo et les autres en intégrant le Shinsengumi lorsque ces derniers quitteront Edo à la fin de l'arc. * Nobu Nobu Hitotsubahi : Il est le nouveau Shogun désigné après l'assassinat de Shige Shige. Il est l'ennemi du Shinsengumi étant donné qu'il fait éliminer l'ancien Shogun puis après l'arc de l'assassinat du Shogun, il ordonnera la dissolution du Shinsengumi et les remplacera par le Mimawarigumi et ordonnera également l'exécution de Kondo et de Matsudaira. Il viendra provoquer Hijikata dans le bar d'hôtesses dans lequel travaille Otae Shimura. Ce dernier, ne se contenant plus, lui enverra un coup de poing qui sera intercepté par Gin afin d'éviter à Hijikata l'emprisonnement. * Tenshouin Naraku : Il s'agit d'une organisation secrète d'assassin, fondé par Utsuro et qui travaille pour le compte du gouvernement Bakufu. Hijikata et ses hommes les affronteront lors de l'arc de l'assassinat du Shogun et ensuite lors de l'arc de l'adieu du Shinsengumi. * Fujibayashi : Il est le leader d'un des clans ninjas les plus puissants. Hijikata s'infiltrera parmi ses hommes durant l'arc de l'assassinat du shogun et lui tranchera la cheville pour protéger Kagura. * La 7 ième division Harusame : Il s'agit de la division de Kamui au sein des Harusame, elle n'est composée que de Yatos et Hijikata les combattra durant l'arc de l'assassinat du Shogun aux côtés des Yorozuyas et de Kondo. Amour * Okita Mitsuba : Mitsuba est la sœur aînée de Sougo. Hijikata fera sa connaissance lorsqu'il intégrera le dojo de Kondo. Elle souffre de problèmes de santé. Elle consomme sa nourriture extrêmement épicée, Kondo la sermonnera pour cette mauvaise habitude, Hijikata l'imitera alors en tartinant son plat de mayonnaise. Hijikata sera charmé par sa bonté, sa grâce et son infini douceur. Il rougira face à ses sourires et l'observera avec attention. Ils seront souvent ensemble, avec Kondo et Sougo. Lorsque Mitsuba apprendra leur départ pour Edo elle se déclarera à Hijikata et lui confiera son désir de le suivre là-bas. Seulement il lui répondra froidement que son sort ne l'intéresse pas le moins du monde et lui tournera le dos. Plus tard, elle sera de passage à Edo pour être auprès de son fiancé et rendre visite à son cher frère. Elle fera la connaissance de Gintoki et remarquera que cet homme ressemble à Hijikata. Elle tentera de prendre des nouvelles de Toushirou auprès de Sougo mais il lui dira d'une mine renfrognée qu'elle ne le reverra jamais plus et que c'est un enfoiré sans cœur. Pourtant, elle le croisera devant la demeure de son fiancé ce soir là et le choc de leur retrouvaille lui fera perdre connaissance. Il se trouve qu'Hijikata enquête sur le fiancé de Mitsuba, Kuraba Touma, qui se présente comme un noble marchand. En réalité il est soupçonné de vendre des armes aux hors la loi et d'être un escroc du marché noir. Okita Sougo saisira qu'Hijikata trame quelque chose. Sougo lui demandera de cesser de ruiner le bonheur de sa sœur, convaincu que Kuraba aime sincèrement Mitsuba et serait en mesure de la rendre heureuse, il suppliera à Hijikata de leur laisser plus de temps avant de mener son enquête a bien car sa sœur est mourante mais le vice-commandant scandera qu'un tel homme ne peut pas la rendre heureuse de toute façon et refusera sa requête. Il gardera néanmoins l'enquête secrète avec Yamazaki, Sougo et Gin. Le lendemain alors que Mitsuba vit ses derniers instants sur un lit d'hôpital, Hijikata ne viendra pas à son chevet mais partira à la poursuite de son fiancé pour l'arrêter. Yamazaki qui mène l'enquête à ses côtés lui suggérera d'aller auprès d'elle car son temps est compté, en colère il insinuera qu'il est venu donner une leçon a un mari trop préoccupé par ses magouilles douteux que pour aller prendre soin de sa femme qui se meurt. On réalisera alors que Kuraba Touma voulait épouser Mitsuba pour se servir des liens qu'elle entretenait avec le Shinsengumi dans l'espoir que ses crimes demeurent impunis. On prend également conscience que Toushirou protège non seulement l'honneur de Mitsuba mais également le poste de Sougo Okita, il garde le secret sur l'enquête parce que d'après lui ce serait mal vu d'apprendre que des membres du Shinsengumi comptent des criminels dans leurs familles. Alors qu'il se bat seul contre les hommes de Kuraba, on découvre que s'il a rejeté Mitsuba c'est parce qu'il estimait qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de la rendre heureuse, pas avec le métier qu'il exerce où il risque de mourir à tout instant. Sougo quittera le chevet de sa sœur, qui est encore entre la vie et la mort, pour aller secourir Hijikata. Lors de cet affrontement, Toushirou dira de lui qu'il se sent aussi méprisable que Kurada puisqu'il s'apprête à tuer le mari de Mitsuba alors qu'elle gît sur son lit de mort mais que tout ce qu'il souhaite c'est rendre la femme qu'il aime heureuse. Hijikata, Gin et Sougo assassineront Kurada. De retour à l'hôpital, Sougo retournera au chevet de sa sœur et lui fera ses adieux. Tandis qu'Hijikata, gagnera le toit de l'hôpital, un paquet des snacks épicés favoris de Mitsuba entre les mains, il en grignotera seul, prétendant que ces biscuits sont si épicés qu'ils le font fondre en larmes, c'est ainsi qu'il pleurera la mort de la seule femme qu'il ait aimé. Compétences Hijikata est un excellent sabreur, il manie son katana avec une exceptionnelle fluidité, cette compétence peut l'amener à combattre et à éliminer une troupe entière à lui seul (l'arc de Mitsuba). Lors de ses combats il fait preuve d'une dangereuse détermination et tout comme Okita Sougo il se décrit comme étant un meurtrier ce qui le conduit à avoir un style de combat agressif. Il se distingue également par son aptitude au corps à corps. En effet, Hijikata détient en lui une grande force, Shinpachi affirmera d'ailleurs qu'il serait incapable d'encaisser ne serait-ce que l'un de ses coups de poings. Il est le propriétaire d'un sabre maudit, Muramasha, qui fait remonter à la surface sa personnalité secrète d'Otaku. Citations * ''Je souhaite juste rendre la femme que j’aime heureuse. C’est impossible pour un tueur comme moi mais je voudrais qu’elle ait une famille, un mari normal, des enfants, une vie normale. C’est tout ce que je souhaite. (à Kuraba) * Mayonnaiseeeee * J'en ai rien à cirer de perdre un bras ou bien une jambe, tant que je respire, je continuerai à me battre. '' * ''Laissez-moi fumer ! '' * ''Hey pourquoi vous essayer de me refourguer le sale boulot les gars ? (à Kondo et Sougo) * Ecoutez bien. J'ajoute un dernier article au Kyokuchuu Hatto. Vous avez jusqu'à présent respecter les 46 articles au péril de votre vie, mais même si vous deviez enfreindre toutes ces règles, vivez ! '' * ''C'est épicé.... C'est tellement épicé, pourquoi je ... ? C'est tellement épicé que j'en pleure. * Je n'aurai jamais espéré te voir ici. Quelle coïncidence ! Hum est-ce que je pourrais avoir ton autographe ? J'aimerai bien que tu écrives "de la part de Mario pour Toshiro-Kun " juste là. (à Katsura) * Il est temps pour le Shinsengumi de briller, ça va être un combat amusant. ( à Sougo Okita) * En effet, l'eau de ce bain provient d'une source appelé la source biagra, c'est excellent pour votre santé et votre sexualité ! '' * ''Je mets ma vie en jeu pour toi et tu as une responsabilité à tenir en échange, celle de ne pas mourir ! Tu te dois de survivre quoiqu'il puisse arriver. Peu importe le déshonneur que tu dois essuyé, peu importe le nombre d'hommes qui périssent sous tes yeux. Tu dois continuer à vivre ! Car temps que tu seras en vie, le Shinsengumi ne mourra pas ! On a rejoint le Shinsengumi parce qu'on t'admirais. Tu es un idiot, cesse de te prendre la tête. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de continuer à vivre à ta manière. Nous protégeons juste cette façon de vivre. Kondo-san tu es l'âme du Shinsengumi et nous sommes les sabres qui la protégeons. (à Kondo) * A quel moment au juste j'ai l'air d'être volontaire ?! Il est clair que j'ai été entraîné ici contre mon gré ! Ecoutez moi foutu duo de sadiques ! (à Gin et Sougo) '' * ''Mais quel genre d'urine a t-il pu faire un trou pareil ? Qui me hait à ce point-là ? (à Sougo) * Je ne pourrai jamais boire si tu me sers avec cette tête ... Si tu veux savoir quelque chose, demande le moi sobre et pas ici. De toute manière, je n'ai que peu de réponses à fournir. Je ne connais pas la marche à suivre. Mes camarades sont éparpillés, vice-commandant démoniaque ? A d'autres. Sans lui, je suis impuissant. (à Otae) * On va avoir une cool et hot party here. Here we go ! Let's Party ! Même pas en rêve ! '' * ''Yamazaki ! Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de foutre bordel ? (à yamazaki qui joue au tennis) * Je n'en ai rien à faire si l'un de mes camarades y passent. Je massacrerai plus encore d'ennemis pour le venger. Ils n'ont pas besoin de ma peine, de mots douloureux ou de larmes. Tout ce que je peux faire pour eux, c'est continuer à me battre jusqu'à ce que je crève à mon tour, en ayant donner le meilleur de moi-même tout comme ils l'ont fait. (à Yagyuu Kyuubei) '' * ''Il veut qu'on vive non ? Même si l'organisation est dissoute, même si nous sommes éparpillés, on doit faire ce qu'on peut en tant que membre du Shinsengumi. C'était le souhait de Kondo, non ? ...Même moi je ne sais plus ce qui est juste ou pas. Par contre, je ne veux pas voir Kondo mourir. Je ressens la même chose que vous. Et je veux que vous restiez en vie. Kondo pense la même chose. Je n'ai plus le pouvoir de vous soumettre, il n'y a plus de code, ni de vice-commandant démoniaque. Mais si quelque chose astreint toujours votre cœur alors .. C'est sûrement la chose la plus précieuse pour le Shinsengumi. Croyez-y et battez-vous. Peu importe la voie que vous emprunterez vous êtes le Shinsengumi. '' Anecdotes * Son seiyuu Kazuya Nakai double aussi le personnage de fiction de One Piece, Roronoa Zoro, lui aussi sabreur ainsi que d'autres samurais comme Mugen de Samurai Champloo et Date Masamune de Sengoku Basara. Nakai a aussi doublé Sainglain de Ixion Saga DT et Shoichi Imayoshi de Kuroko no Basket. * Son personnage est inspiré de Toshizō Hijikata '土方歳三''', "Fukuchô" (Vice-commandant) du Shinsengumi et était connu sous le nom du Vice-comandant démoniaque (Oni no Fukuchô), l'une des raisons était la mise en place de règles de conduite très strictes qui sont devenues le Kyokuchû Hatto (le règlement du Shinsengumi) pour contrôler la conduite et le comportement de ses membres aussi bien dehors qu'à l'intérieur du quartier général, mais cela a conduit à la mort de beaucoup de membres car la punition pour avoir violé le code était le seppuku ou harakiri, le suicide honorable. * Hijikata était censé être le personnage principal de Gintama mais en ayant une apparence identique à celle de Gintoki. * Sa date de naissance correspond au jour de la Fête des Enfants, le 05/05. Gon Freecks et Monkey D. Luffy sont aussi nés le même jour, sachant que Luffy apprécie énormément la viande et que Hijikata est fou de mayonnaise. * Il a tendance à pleurer après avoir vu des films qui ne sont pas particulièrement émotionnels. *Il a essayé d’arrêter de fumer, mais il a échoué. *Le personnage de Kamen Rider (Kamen Rider Beast), Kosuke Nitoh de Kamen Rider Wizard, est inspiré de Hijikata, ayant le même goût pour la mayonnaise. Galerie d'images Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages masculins Catégorie:Samurais Catégorie:Sadiques